You Can't Be Here
by cyke93
Summary: Haley heard some shuffling of feet around her and looked up and saw Nathan looking at her worriedly. “You can’t be here right now.” Haley stood up and faced her back to him. Extension of episode 7x19, beware of spoilers!


You Can't Be Here

Summary: Haley heard some shuffling of feet around her and looked up and saw Nathan looking at her worriedly. "You can't be here right now." Haley stood up and faced her back to him. Extension of episode 7x19, beware of spoilers!

So I was halfway writing a chapter for my story The Search for Something More, when I suddenly stopped and this appeared. This is sort of an extension to latest episode, 7x19 of One Tree Hill. Good episode, not great, I actually expected more since there was such a long break. Too many storylines I can care less about like Carrie 2.0 aka Katie or all that screen time Miranda and Grubbs took up, or Chase? I mean I can go on butthe best thing about tonight's episode was Naley and Nathan's bonding time with Jamie (excluding that KISS scene, it looked awkward and felt way too long). Loved how we finally had a real discussion about a possible baby naley #2 and Nathan basically giving a summary of his life with Haley and Lucas, ahh.. I miss Lucas so much. Anyways, I'll stop the rant there and just say to please support OTH, watch the show, tell your friends, tell the CW you want a season 8 via calls, emails, mails, etc. I went to the dollar store and found some small toy basketballs that I'm sending over to there.

Lastly, if you guys like my writing please check out my current story, The Search For Something More, I'm ironing out the final touches of the next chapter, so look for that soon and I 'm already halfway through the next chapter of that.

I hope you enjoy this one shot and please review!!

. . . . .

Nathan feigned sleep as he felt the bed shift and the sound of Haley scurrying to leave the room. He opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. He too felt like crying at this moment. This had been going on for a week and he'd like to think that this was nothing but a voice inside him told him it was anything but.

This was new territory for him. It was usually her giving him the strength or him leaning on her. He wasn't used to this. He thought they were coping just fine when they first learned that Lydia was dying. Although the circumstances were unwanted, he was glad to be there for her, to be her rock. She leaned on him, cried on his shoulder and he let her. Now that her mom was gone, Haley had grown quieter, more distant. He was torn between giving her space or going after her.

Sighing, he sat on the bed and turned on the lamp on his nightstand. Reaching for his phone, he realized how late it was but not that late on the west coast.

"Hello." Nathan spoke into his phone.

"Hey, Nate. It's pretty late over there, is everything okay?"

"I don't know what to do man."

"Haley?"

"Yeah."

"Nate, she's just grieving."

"I know but I've never seen her like this. She's putting on a brave face but she's hurting Luke and I don't know what to do." Nathan said frustrated. Desperate times called for desperate measures. "You're her best friend, what am I supposed to do?"

Lucas pressed the phone closer to his ear. Nathan never asked for advice when it came to Haley, especially from him. He knew his little brother was a little jealous over the bond he and Haley shared but little did he know that it failed in comparison to what he had with her.

"I don't know Nate, just be there for her."

"Really?" Nathan snorted. "Kind of like how you were there for her." Nathan bit back more frustrated than anything.

Luke winced over at his end. He felt terrible for not being able to make it to the funeral but Sawyer was sick and he couldn't get a flight back to Tree Hill in time. He'd only managed to stay for a short two days before he had to get back. He knew Haley was putting up walls and he tried to be there for him as much as he can but he had to leave. He felt guilty about the whole thing but he had his own family to take care of too.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Nathan replied.

"Don't sweat it. I know you're under a lot of stress right now. But honestly Nate, there's really nothing you can do but just be there for her. When Keith died, it was my friends and family who gave me strength… even when I didn't ask for it or wanted it.. you need to give that to Haley."

"Okay, thanks Luke, I'll talk you later."

"I'll give Haley a call tomorrow and good luck lil' brother." Luke hung up the phone.

Getting out of bed, Nathan put on a shirt and headed downstairs. He looked around and wondered where Haley had gone and that's when he heard it, a shrill cry coming from outside.

He slowly opened the door and found Haley by the pool, crying her eyes out. Walking slowly over to her, his heart broke with each step.

Haley heard some shuffling of feet around her and looked up and saw Nathan looking at her worriedly.

"You can't be here right now." Haley stood up and faced her back to him. She wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself.

Nathan didn't know what to say but walked over to her and nervously. He put his hands on her shoulder. She flinched at the touch but he didn't waver and started to sooth her arms.

"Hales…" Nathan's voice cracked.

"Nathan, I'm fine." Haley sniffled and turned around to face him, a forced smile on her face. "You can go back to bed, I'll be up shortly."

"You're a little high on yourself, aren't you? Going around telling people you're all fine." Nathan gave a warm smile.

Despite herself, Haley chuckled and shook her head. "You know that line never gets any less cornier."

Nathan lifted her chin to face him. "Hales, you're not okay. This is what, the fourth time this week?"

"I didn't know you were keeping count." Haley took a step back.

"Hales, don't.. don't this."

"Do what?"

"Push me away."

"I'm not pushing anyone away."

"Haley, you're talking to me here." Nathan took her hands in his. "Now come on, what is it? Is it your mom?"

"…"

"Is it me? What is it Haley, something's bothering you and I can't.. I can't stand to see you like this."

"Nathan I'm going through a rough patch right now.. I'm going to be okay. You can stop worrying."

"Haley this isn't a rough patch, this is your mom we're talking about."

"Nathan, I really don't feel like talking about this now."

"I can see that, you'd rather be out here and cry your eyes out. So if you need to cry then cry but you don't have to hide that from me Hales."

"Nathan, you've done enough for me. I don't need you to be worrying about me 24/7."

"That's where you're wrong cuz I'll always worry about you.. Jamie.. you're my wife and I love you."

"Stop it okay."

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so sweet and supportive because I don't want that, I want my mom and she's not here and I just .. I just want to be sad and miserable and to cry because anything more just makes it all the more real." Haley was sad, angry, frustrated.

"Oh baby.." Nathan pulled her in for a hug and despite herself Haley let him.

"It's okay to be sad, I can't imagine what you're going through but you don't feel you have to put up a front with me.. with Jamie yes.. but not to me.. I want to be there for you."

"But you won't." Haley pulled away and wiped her eyes. "At least not in a few weeks.. I need to get used to you not being here."

"Is this what's this about? That I'm leaving for camp?"

"No.. not all of it." Haley took a seat in nearby lounge chair. "You're leaving and when you're gone I won't have you to cry on.. to talk to.. so I need to do this on my own, it's something I have to get through."

"Oh Hales.." Nathan took a seat next to her. "No one says you have to do it alone and I know I'm going to be gone soon but that doesn't mean you can't call."

"It's not the same and you know it."

"I know it's not but I thought we talked about it."

Haley paused for a moment.

"Do you still want to have another baby?" Haley suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted to have another baby.. well what happens when I get pregnant and you're gone and I have to also look after Jamie by myself? Nathan I love you and I know you love our family but you can't be in two places at once. So before we even take that next step I need to get through this on my own."

"No." Nathan said defiantly and Haley looked at him surprised.

"Remember that day on the River Court after we saw the doctor about my back.. I told you I loved the game but I love you and Jamie more Hales, I know sometimes it seems as if I put you guys second behind basketball but I don't mean to."

"Nathan.."

"No, Haley let me finish. It was unfair of me to just tell you that I wanted another baby without realizing how this would affect you and Jamie.. especially when the season starts. Haley, I can't leave you .. not now."

"Nathan, I'm a big girl and in case you didn't notice, we fought through crazed groupies and contract deals to get you back to the NBA, I'm not letting you just walk away from that." Haley stated. "Besides, I think Clay would kill us." She tried to joke.

"See .. that's that smile I missed." Nathan caressed her cheeks.

"Nathan, I'm not mad at you for leaving, I know it was coming, I just.. I just don't like it that's all and after everything with my mother.. it just gets lonely. You're not here.. Lucas is gone." Haley sighed.

"What if it doesn't have to be like that?" Nathan asked her. "What if you and Jamie come with me? We can rent out an apartment in Charlotte and come back to Tree Hill on the weekends?"

"But Jamie and school?"

"He can go to school in Charlotte or I just happen to know the best tutor slash teacher in the world."

"Nathan, we can't just take Jamie out of school, what about his friends?"

"Jamie's older now and in case you haven't noticed, he has more adults as best friends than kids his own age. Like I said, he's older now and I'm sure he'll be fine but if it doesn't then you guys can come back to Tree Hill."

"But what if that happens? Jamie loves it here in Tree Hill."

"Then I'll get Clay to hire me a driver to drive me back and forth between Tree Hill and Charlotte… I'll spend as much time back home as I can."

"But that's three hours each day! You'll be exhausted to do anything by the time you get home."

Nathan smiled. "I said, I'll hire a driver, no way I'm driving. I can nap during the drive." Nathan reasoned. "All I know is that I can't spend another season being apart from you and Jamie so much. I can't just see you guys on the weekend or every other weekends or at home games .. especially not after everything.. and especially if we're going to have another baby."

Tears formed in Haley's eyes once again. "I'm really glad you said that." Haley threw her arms over Nathan. "It kills me when you're gone."

"I know baby.. me too." Nathan wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you Nathan Scott.. I don't think I could ever get through this if it wasn't for you and Jamie."

"Right back at you Hales.. we love you too and we'll get through this together." Nathan vowed with a kiss. Haley leaned into his embrace and the tears started flowing once again. She didn't know when it would stop or when the pain would subside but she'd get through it because what she can't live with out was the man holding her and the son they helped create.

The End.


End file.
